


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Solo Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Harry is groped on stage while performing.





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just another one shot I wrote a while ago when Harry was groped by a fan while on stage singing Kiwi. I got inspired and wrote it. This is the only time I wrote a one shot in this format. Decided to give it a try but I realized its not my writing style. I prefer my usual but here goes nothing. Hope you like it anyway. All the love M.

We Can Survive Event

Los Angeles

21, October 2017

 

Outside venue. Louis and Harry arrive. Enter the venue together and head towards Harry's dressing room.

 

Louis lounges on a couch while Harry looks through clothes rack full of suits deciding on which one to wear for his performance.

 

Knock on the door but door opens without waiting for Harry to say come in.

 

Enter Jeff and gives Louis a dirty look.

 

Jeff : (to Louis; angry) What the hell are you doing here?

 

Louis: (smirks at him) Nice to see you too Jeffrey.

 

Jeff :(ignoring him; talks to Harry angrily, voice raised) Harry what the fuck is he doing here? You know......

 

Louis: (gets up; confronts Jeff) Don't you fucking raise your voice at him Jeffrey. He's not your puppet.

 

Harry: (looking from one to the other, knows they don't get along, worried) Please stop

 

Jeff :(ignores Harry, talks to Louis instead) You know you cannot come with him to events Louis. You might be spotted.

 

Harry: (tries again )Please stop

 

Louis: (takes a step towards Jeff, angry) So fucking what? Let them. You were not supposed to closet him when you became his manager you dick.

 

Harry: (takes a step towards Louis, whimpers) Louis please.

 

Louis: (turns to look at Harry, eyes soften on him, voice loses anger) Its alright love. But he can't treat you like this.

 

Harry: (softens at Louis'words, looks down) Its okay.

 

Louis: (hard voice, shoots Jeff a deathly look) No Harry it is not fucking okay. This prick cannot closet you after what we have been through with THEM. He promised you before he became your manager that he will not closet you. That he will not be like them.

 

Jeff: (angry, shouts at Louis) I am nothing like them!

 

Louis: (angry again turns on Jeff) You are doing the same shit to him! You don't want me anywhere near him in public. I have to follow him in the fucking shadows! I'm fighting the world to come out so maybe finally we can be free and you do this to him? You slap that hag Camille on him? You can't even fucking find him a decent beard what the fuck?

 

Jeff : (feels insulted, protests) Camille is a very nice person.

 

Louis: (scoffs, spits sarcasm) Of course she is! Go on Twitter and check her rep. Harry's fans have done your homework for you because they respect him and want what's best for him which she definitely is not! Unlike you.

 

Jeff : (getting angrier) I do want what's best for him! How dare you?

 

Louis: (furious, yelling) How dare I? How fucking dare I? You only want what's best for your fucking bank account. You are supposed to be his friend and friends do what's best for their friends not milk them for money.

 

Harry: (sees Jeff going for Louis, steps in between them) Please stop. Both of you. Just stop. (turns to Jeff, voice soft,small) Jeff, I want him with me. Every time he comes with me you argue the same case. He knows how to stay unseen. We are pros at that. Give him some credit. He won't be seen.

 

Jeff: (huffs, looks from Louis to Harry) One pictures is all it takes Harry.

 

Harry: (Louis about to open his mouth but Harry squeezes his hand to keep him quiet) There won't be any.

 

Jeff: (looks suspiciously at Harry) Like it happened at the iHeart Show? His voice was on the fucking recording. And you blew him a fucking kiss Harry. It was all out on Twitter. He posted that video on purpose.

 

Louis: (scoffs, mock laughs )Don't underestimate our fans Jeffrey. They know. They don't need one stinking photo or my recording to know. They don't need anything. They have known for seven years so your whole argument here is fucking pointless.

 

Jeff: (looks at Louis, annoyed) They suspect. They don't know for certain.

 

Louis: (laughs sarcastically) Sure. What ever floats your boat mate.

 

Jeff: (turns to Harry) Have it your way. Make sure he stays hidden.

 

Louis: (sarcastically) Why not tell him to put me on a leash too? Good doggie!

 

Jeff: (looks at him, smiles sarcastically) He would do better to put a muzzle on that sassy mouth of yours.

 

Harry: (steps in front of Louis before Louis jumps Jeff, looks at Jeff pleadingly )Please go. It will be alright. He won't be seen. I promise. I just need him here with me.

 

Jeff throws one last look at Louis in disgust and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

 

Harry: (turns to look at Louis, sad, voice small) I'm so sorry.

 

Louis: (trying to suppress his anger for Harry's sake)I can't fucking stand him. He rules you with an iron fist. He's worse than Modest!

 

Harry: (looks down sadly, bites his lip) I know.I'm sorry.

 

Louis: (sees the sad look on Harry's face, loses all anger, voice soft, touches his face) I just love you so much and I hate to see him do this to you when he promised he wouldn't. I hate to see him hurt you and I can't stand by and watch and do nothing.

 

Harry: (moves closer to Louis,voice low) Nothing can hurt me as long as I've got you.

 

They kiss softly, languidly but passionately.

 

 

Harry on stage wearing red suit performing Kiwi.

 

Louis watching from the wings, rocking to Kiwi. Proud of his boy. His heart is swelling with pride. Watches as Harry interacts with fans, get on his knees to entice them even more. Then he's horrified when he sees a fan grab Harry's dick, Harry swatting her hand away and getting up quickly, freaked out, moving away, shocked. Louis can read his face. He knows he's horrified by what just happened but Harry being professional, continued on with the show.

 

Harry hurries off stage when his performance is done, keeping a fake smile on his face for the benefit of the crew and celebrities back stage but Louis knows him better. They walk together to Harry's changing room. Once they are inside, Harry commences to change.

 

Louis : (concerned, careful) Are you alright baby?

 

Harry: (his back to him, shrugs, voice low) Yeah why shouldn't I be?

 

Louis: (voice soft) Because of what happened out there.

 

Harry: (cringes, turns to Louis, face sad, eyes glistening, whispers) She touched me. It never happened before.

 

Louis: (walks over to him, wraps an arm around him, voice soft )I saw. The dirty bitch.

 

Harry: (teary, voice shaking) Why would she do that? I create a safe space for everyone and she just (chokes up)she just grabbed me there. I felt violated. I didn't like it.

 

Louis: (hugs him tightly,voice thick with emotion) I know baby. That's sexual harassment. If I knew who she was I would fucking get the police on her. She had no right to do that. Nobody has the right to touch you without your consent.

 

Harry: (hugs him tighter,voice choked, crying softly) They see me as a thing Lou. Like I'm not a human being. They just see Harry Styles not just Harry. They don't see me as a person but as a celebrity. They have no right to touch me like that Lou. Nobody has the right to touch anyone like that.

 

Louis: (rubs his back slowly comforting him) I know baby. She was way out of line. Probably some bitch who doesn't respect anyone. She clearly doesn't respect you that's for sure. What a cunt.

 

Harry: (clutches to Louis tightly, sniffs) They sexualize me. Have done since I've been 16. Its all about me and sex.Me and women. I hate it Louis. I hate it. I'm scared now that at every concert someone is going to touch me inappropriately. What if more fans wanna do that?

 

Louis: (keeps holding him, soothing him) I will make sure it won't happen again baby.

 

Just then the door opens and Jeff walks in. They break their embrace. Jeff sees that Harry has been crying.

 

Louis: (his arm wrapped around Harry's waist, angry) Are you happy now? Are you happy selling him as a womanizing asshole?

 

Jeff : (offended, taken aback) I do no such thing

 

Louis: (getting angrier) Of course you do! You are allowing this behavior by marketing him like he's some sexual idol to be fondled and molested by having his privates grabbed you dick. You and your team objectified him to the point where fans think it's okay to touch him inappropriately. He creates a safe place for his fans and he should feel safe too. He respects everyone and you should see that he gets that same respect and not allow this type of behavior. He's a human being not a fucking product for you to sell and make money out of.

 

Jeff: (stunned, angry )We don't do that! (to Harry) Harry I'm sorry this happened. It was out of my control.

 

Louis: (pissed off, very angry) Well things are going to change Jeffrey. I am going to see that Harry will be safe onstage.

 

Jeff : (angry) That is not your job!

 

Louis: (scoffs) No its not but I will make it. I might not be his manager but I'm his partner and I will not have him groped and violated like that again. You will make sure that next concert no fans are within reach of the stage. Harry loves what he does. He shouldn't go out there and be afraid of having his dick being grabbed. His stage needs to be a safe place for him just like the venues are a safe place for his fans and you are going to make sure it is.

 

Jeff: (not having it) The fans want to be close to him. They want to touch him, be near him.

 

Louis: (disgusted) So you are ready to allow this? Let him be touched and groped? Look at him Jeffrey! He's freaked out and upset by it. You are his manager. Take care of him.

 

Harry is silent next to Louis. He's looking upset but does not stop Louis.

 

Jeff: (looks at Harry, voice a little raised) Harry it was an accident. You know how they love you. She must've got a little carried away.

 

Louis: (growls at Jeff) You did not just fucking say it was an accident! People who love you don't touch you against your consent. No fan so far has ever touched him like that and I will not allow it. Others might get the idea that it is okay to grope him if nothing is done about it. You will put barriers in front of the stage and keep them back. I want him safe out there. He deserves it. He has to go out there and know he is safe.

 

Jeff: (thinking, looks at Harry) Do you want this? Do you want to be away from them?

 

Louis: (chuckles sarcastically) Don't guilt trip him into thinking he's letting his fans down. His fans mean the world to him and they will understand if barriers are put up. Stop being a dick about it. They will support any decision taken as long as it makes Harry safe.

 

Louis: (turns on Harry, smiling at him, kisses his temple) Come on love let's get you home. We'll make a cuppa and snuggle on the couch while we watch a movie yeah. You can relax baby.

 

Harry: (nods. Looks at Jeff) I want the barriers. Louis is right. The girls will understand.

 

Together,he and Louis walk out of the dressing room hand in hand, leaving Jeff behind.

 

The End.


End file.
